


By Chance

by ceruleanshark



Series: Dark Lords of Arda [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanshark/pseuds/ceruleanshark
Summary: Mairon has finally found someone who's interested in his more...outlandish...designs.





	By Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, but it's finally getting crossposted to ao3!

The first time Mairon heard the voice, he was alone in one of the many high-ceilinged corridors of Aule’s palace, watching his master walk up the spiraled staircase and out of view. He tightened his grasp on his notebooks, disappointment forming a knot in his stomach.

 

_ Why does he not want to hear about my ideas?  _ Mairon frowned after him, hugging his books to his chest. The sketches he had poured hours into suddenly felt meaningless.

 

 Then something, soft as a whisper, brushed against his fëa. :Don't stop talking. Tell me more about the design:

 

 Mairon nearly dissolved into smoke at the shock, before shaking his head and glancing wildly about. The hall was empty but for Mairon and the torches flickering in their scones, illuminating the elaborate statues.

 

:Where are you?: He cast out with his mind, searching for the presence again. A deep chuckle reverberated through his mind. Mairon shivered involuntarily. 

 

 :It is of no matter. I was here to speak with your master, but now I see that he is busy. I overheard you saying something about weaponry?: The voice was definitely male and vaguely familiar, but Mairon couldn't place it. 

 

 He half-smiled despite himself. :Alright. If you truly have an interest, I was talking about designs for swords enhanced with magic. Still a prototype, of course.:

 

 :Go on.: A jolt of interest came along with the voice. Mairon leaned against the wall as he began to explain the detailed schematics, sending along images to enhance the understanding of the Ainu at the other end of the link

 

 He did not know how long he spent in the hallway, light shining strong through the arched windows. He sat on the tiles at the feet of a statue--a tall woman with flowing hair and sad eyes. His notes and drawings were on the smooth floor before him. He made quick adjustments with a stylus as he talked, spotting little errors or things he could improve.

 

Finally, when the light from outside had dimmed, the presence stirred against his own. :I must leave now to attend to my duties. But I can promise I will return. You are truly a unique talent, little Maia.: 

 

 :My name is Mairon. What is yours?: He projected, emboldened by the compliments.  

 The Ainu hesitated. :That is not important.: His mental voice was tinged with nervousness. Mairon frowned in confusion. :You do not have to be afraid.:

 

 :It is not--: A deep sigh. :Not that. I truly am intrigued by your designs, but to reveal who I am...you would not care to speak with me if you knew.: 

 

 :I am sure I would. You're the first one to show interest in--well, in my work with weaponry. The others believe I am being too outlandish.: Mairon replied, gathering up his notes and tucking his stylus behind one pointed ear.

 

 :We shall see. May I meet with you again? I would love to see more work like this.: The voice sounded almost afraid to ask. Mairon closed his notebook after folding the last schematic into it. 

 

 :Of course. You know where you can find me. I am usually in the forges or elsewhere in the palace of Aulë.: Mairon tried to sound reassuring.

 

 :Alright. Farewell, Mairon.: There was an undeniable fondness in the voice, warm and genuine, like he really was looking forward to seeing Mairon again.

 

 :Farewell.: Mairon felt the presence leave him, vanishing to Eru knew where. He stood and looked around at the empty hall, at the looming statues thrown into sharp relief by the flickering torchlight.

 

 His heart beat a little faster despite himself.  _ He's really interested in my work! He wants to see me again! _ Mairon could have laughed with joy. 

 

 Grinning broadly, he stared out the open archways at the rolling landscape and jewel-like gardens of Almaren. It all seemed a little brighter now, thrown into sharp colors. A breeze ruffled his braided hair as he leaned on the marble windowsill, amber eyes wide and sparkling with happiness.

 

 For the first time, someone liked his weaponwork. Someone cared enough to see him again. He wasn't too strange or unpleasant to be around or too free of thought. 

 

 Already he could not wait to meet with the Ainu again.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews give me life


End file.
